The present invention relates to a support, preferably for taillights of motor vehicles, comprising electronic components, especially LEDs, connected to electric leads.
The present invention also relates to a method for fastening electronic components, preferably LEDs, to such a support, respectively, its electric leads.
Known supports of this kind are embodied with electrical leads which are arranged within taillights of motor vehicles behind a transparent window and on which incandescent light bulbs are secured by lamp sockets.
There are also supports known which have LEDs connected thereto by soldering. However, when connecting LEDs to a support by soldering, temperature related problems result. The LEDs can easily be damaged because the temperature for soldering can easily surpass a predetermined limit. This can result in a shortening of the service life of the LEDs. Also, for three dimensional components the soldering process requires special, very expensive plastic materials that are highly temperature resistant.
It is also known, for the purpose of avoiding such temperature damage to LEDs, to employ a so-called snap-on technology, i.e., a mechanical connection for fastening the LEDs to the support. However, this has the disadvantage that for such a method only LEDs of a certain size and shape can be used. In order not to damage the LEDs during the mounting process, they must have a minimum size and a certain design. The LEDs thus require relatively large space on the support. Furthermore, for mounting such LEDs, special complicated and expensive tools are required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody the aforementioned support and the aforementioned method such that the electronic components can be mounted on the support in a simple and inexpensive manner while preventing possible damage.
The inventive support has LEDs or other heat-sensitive electronic components connected thereto by laser welding. For this purpose, high-powered lasers are used which have a very short pulse, high pulse frequency and very high output. This allows to attach the electronic components within a very short period of time and without the risk of damaging the electronic components such as chips, etc. The inventive laser welding process prevents extensive heat loading of the support and of the electronic components. Furthermore, the electronic components can be securely and safely attached to the support so that a reliable connection is provided. The electronic components may also be small-sized LEDs because the inventive mounting technique does not require a special design of the LEDs. The support member can be comprised of a plastic material that has reduced temperature resistance and is thus less expensive. Also, the pairing of materials is less critical as compared to conventional supports where the electronic components are attached by soldering to the support member. This is also beneficial with regard to the manufacturing costs of the inventive support. The inventive laser welding process can be performed with welding robots in a very short period of time.